tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
EnGeR
EnGeR (Alias EnGiE) is a random beta Engineer TF2 Freak created by YouTuber Shirosaki97. He has obviously been inspired by similar freaks like Soljah and Schniper. His theme song is Spiral Mountain by Banjo-Kazooie. There have been known to be more BLU EnGeRs and RED EnGeRs but they are few and far between, despite that, the RED EnGeRs usually pursue the BLU EnGeRs becuase of their penchant of annoying them greatly. Behaviour and Personality Enger acts in a way similar to his predecessors, Schniper and Soljah, although he does not copy their unique and obscure attitudes, he is completley docile at all times when unprovoked, he will literally just stand around saying random garbage, often preplexing the people who happen to pass him, he also has a habit of going into weird and uncomfortable looking positions. Despite his almost completely docile nature, any normal person who happens to cross him will be terrified because of his erratic personality, often fleeing before EnGeR even realises someone was there. The BLU EnGeR at least, is very clumsy ofter dropping his Maul and then failing numerous times to pick it up manually, eventually he uses his telekinises to pick it up. As said before, EnGeR (BLU) are usually docile, but when they are threatened, or being attacked, they will retaliate relentlessly (albiet goofy), this is also the case when it comes to a RED EnGeR and a BLU EnGeR meeting, the weird thing in this is that the RED EnGeR doesn't seem to have any anger towards the BLU EnGeR, who on the other hand, changes his personality drastically, becoming more serious and angry. Abilities Surprisingly EnGeR is quite a threat to any humans and other low tier freaks who annoy him, like Soljah before him, he can be considered a Lethal Joke Character, his freakish powers are very hard to react too, leaving many unwary enemies without a clue on what he can do. EnGeR main weapon is a maul, in which he uses normally or in conjunction with his telekinisis, the weapon is quite powerful and can seriously injure any normal person and give low tier freaks some problems, he can either use the spiked end to gore people or the hammer end to smash people. He also uses it ironically to repair his SentryMann, which doesn't actually repair it but destroys it (because the maul was made to destroy buildings). EnGeR main mid-range weapon is the SentryMann, basically all of the sentries stuck on top of one another, unsurprisingly the SentryMann doesn't work more than half the time, usually exploding leaving a massive scorch mark, bits of sentry lying about and EnGeR himself charred. But it is possible for the gun to work, and when it does, it would more or less be EnGerR's most powerful attack. EnGeR's main ability is his telekinisis, in which he uses for long range combat, he can move any inanimate object with the power of his mind, ironic because he is portrayed as a idiot, he can use his power for a number of different tasks, such as picking up his maul after he continuously fails to pick it up, grabbing objects out of his reach e.c.t. He can also use his power in conjunction with his maul to make it a long range weapon, in theory, while he is off in a safe place, his maul is fighting his battle for him. When EnGeR is using his powers, his head inflates depending on how much he is concentrating, his head doesn't inflate at all if he is, for example picking up his maul, but if he is fighting with his telekinisis, his head will expand to ludicrous sizes. Weaknesses While EnGeR is effective in combat against low tier freaks and humans, he falls way short when it comes to combat oriented classes, since he is primarily docile, it would be child's play to get a preemptive strike on him and even possibly kill him. He is only an effective long range freak, and he is next to powerless near mid-range and short range (given if his SentryMann is working), and closing the gap between him and you would give EnGeR a massive disadvantage. Despite his attacks being devastating on humans, his powers would be sub-standard against people with physical damage resistance, making his telekinisis tactic instantly fail. He is prone to not move at all in a fight, relying on his powers to do his job for him, because of this he constantly goofs off which could expose him to other threats. Despite being a major threat to humans, even a human (with military training) could take him down, even possibly easily. Also he seems to be oblivious to anyone he thinks has been killed, and therefore is very vunerable to people who can potentially fake their death (Spyper, Dic Soupcan E.c.t). This is prominent in EnGeR 2: The Conclusion? when after defeating the RED EnGeRneeR the BLU EnGeR gets promptly shot in the back by the Schniper he thought he killed beforehand. RED EnGeR The RED EnGeR, or EnGeRneeR, is the counter part to the BLU EnGeR and arch nemesis, the RED EnGeR displays similar erratic behaviour as his BLU brother, but is a lot more "serious" in tone, he also looks a lot weirder than BLU EnGeR, EnGeRneeR is floating upside down, his legs twisted around his midriff and his right hand at a weird angle. RED EnGeR uses a powerjack as his weapon, it is unknown how he utilises it in battle but it is implies that he uses it in a similar fashion to BLU EnGeR, using telekinisis. A BLU EnGeR and a RED EnGeRneeR fought in Well and the RED EnGeR showed impressive proficiency in using his telekinisis in conjunction with his powerjack, completely outclassing the BLU EnGeR's skill of using telekinisis, it seemed like the RED EnGeRneeR pushed the BLU EnGiE into a corner, but then, in a surprising event of wit, the BLU EnGeR deceived the RED EnGeR into losing his weapon and finish him off with his powerful SentryMann attack (albeit with some luck). EnGeRneeR seems to revel in making BLU EnGeR's life hell, constantly getting in his way to annoy him. Trivia EnGeR also seems to be based off Weaselcake slightly, since he uses "magical" powers almost, RED EnGeR resembles him further because of his arkward positioning. Both BLU and RED EnGeR's use pyro melee weapons, which is close to complete contrast to the engie melee weapons. Notable Video's EnGeR EnGeR 2: The Conclusion? Category:Engineers Category:Goofballs Category:Magicians Category:Monsters made by Stylx